minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan-American Union
The Caribbean Union (originally the Pan-American Union) was a 5th era nation in MCPE that was founded on July 23, 2018 History The Pan-American Union was formed on July 23, 2018. The original towns that joined were New Managua, The Brazilian Republic, and The Lesser Antilles. Later, AddyF of Sardinia would leave her town and nation to create the Bahamas (again) and joined the Caribbean Union. One of the first threats the nation faced was from the French Empire, which was primarily located in Western Europe. The two nations were in conflict over control of the Strait of Gibraltar and Pan-American outposts in Europe. The Pan-American Union even planned to invade France, but ultimately the issues were resolved without conflict after the French went inactive. New Managua also created a European outpost that may cause future conflict. On Friday, August 10, the nation was renamed to the Caribbean Union. On August 12, Garrett119 transferred leadership of New Managua to CodeNameEagle, thus making him the new leader of the nation. GA would later go on to found a new town, Atlantis. In early August 2018 kevlarballoons (the former mayor of Jacksonville, later called Pirates) stole a tank from New Managua. Garrett119 kicked him out of the nation. kevlarballoons renamed his town Pirates, and later caused further conflict over threatened expansion into Cuba and later Jamaica. In the week of August 5, Pirates expanded into Western Cuba, deepening the tensions between Pirates and the Caribbean Union. Eventually, kevlarballoons moved to Australia and started Perth, where the Battle of Perth occured, with a disputed outcome. On Septemeber 4, 2018, Atlantis and Haerodale seceded from the Caribbean Union to form their own new nation, the Atlas Empire. On September 5, 2018, Atlantis and Haerodale rejoined the Caribbean Union. On September 6, 2018, Central US joined the Caribbean Union, then left the same day. On September 8, 2018, one of the nation's towns, Haerodale, was involved in the Haerodale - QuatTown Dispute of September 2018. This eventually resulted in a battle between Atlantis and its nation Atlas Army (formerly of the Caribbean Union and Haerodale's ally) and QuatTown, with Atlantis emerging victorious after a QuatTown retreat (although QuatTown's borders ultimately remained unchanged, the leader quit, leaving the town almost certainly to be disbanded once the bank balance runs out). September 17 National Bank Crisis On September 17, 2018, the Caribbean Union's bank balance fell to a low of $51 (the daily upkeep cost of nations is $30). This was very concerning considering the fact that the nations' leaders were not aware of -- and therefore not addressing -- the crisis. This forced the mayor of the Lesser Antilles, OwlArchitect, to deposit money in the nation bank to prevent it from disbanding. This brought the bank balance to $211, which would last the nation for seven more days. On 9/23/2018, the Lesser Antilles left, after a period of inactivity of the nation's leader, CodeNameEagle, and the other towns. Towns Managua Mayor: Garrett119, CodeNameEagle Population: 4 Joined: 7/23/2018 Brazilian Republic Mayor: jsmen1 Population: 4 Joined: 7/23/2018 Bahamas Mayor: LoreleiF Population: 6 Joined: 7/23/2018 Haerodale Mayor: Rileydevon Population: 1 Former Member Towns Atlantic Canada Mayor: winnipeg21 Status: Disbanded due to lack of bank funds in early August 2018 Jacksonville (later Pirates) Mayor: kevlarballoons Status: kicked from nation due to mayor insulting GA1109 La Hispaniola Mayor: RaxDroid' Status: disbanded Population: 1 Central US Mayor: bunny119 Population: 2 Joined: 9/6/2018 Left: 9/6/2018 (created United States) Atlantis Mayor: Garrett119 Population: 1 Lesser Antilles: 7/23/2018 - 9/23/2018 Mayor: OwlArchitect Population: 4 Population 8/12/2018: 20 9/3/2018: 23 9/4/2018: 18 (secession of Atlantis, Haerodale, loss of AddyF Leader of Bahamas and The Carlagas Members of Lesser Antilles, -5) 9/5/2018: 21 (rejoining of Atlantis, Haerodale, +3) 9/6/2018: 23 (addition of Central US, +2), then 21 when Central US left on the same day 9/10/2018: 22 (hacky232 left Haerodale for Germany, -1) 9/16/2018: 19 9/22/2018: 19 9/23/2018: 15 (Lesser Antilles left, -4) Leaders Garrett119 (7/23/2018 - 8/12/2018) CodeNameEagle (8/12/2018 - ) Assistants Garrett119 (8/10/2018 - 9/4/2018; 9/5/2018 - ) OwlArchitect (7/23/2018 - 9/23/2018) jsmen1 (7/23/2018 - ) Allies Indonesian Empire: 7/31/2018? - Daehan Jegug: 7/24/2018? - Comintern: 8/18/2018? - United States: 9/6/2018 - United Communes: 9/22/2018 - Category:Fifth Era Category:Nations Category:Fifth Era Nations Category:Disappeared Nations